


New Year's Eve

by hanbeans



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeans/pseuds/hanbeans
Summary: Junhoe wants to start over for the new year, so he decided to leave some things behind – including his feelings for Jiwon.





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a junbob au for months but I only got around to writing it now. I didn't want to end the year without writing one so here you go! I made sure to include my favorite song in Love and Fall, Tendae. I hope you enjoy this short au. Happy New Year!

Junhoe wasn’t a clean freak which is probably why he’s stuck in the lower dorm with the three other messy boys. It’s not that he didn’t want to clean, he just found it burdensome and useless when he could be using all that time practicing their songs and writing his poems. No, he wasn’t neat but today, he wanted to declutter his life. He wanted to leave many things behind and start the new year on a clean slate. After all, he needed a restart.

 

Junhoe started with his clothes. His closet that was once colorful are now full of dark clothes, mostly white tees and adidas track pants. He went through his closet and took out everything that had color. He knew he wouldn’t be needing these clothes anymore as all he ever wears these days are black and white. He thought of giving them to Chanwoo since he’s probably the only one that would fit in Junhoe’s oversized shirts.

 

He picked up the clothes and placed them on a paper bag, but he couldn’t help but stare at one shirt that caught his eye – the yin yang shirt that Jiwon bought in Hawaii. He forgot that this was still with him. He stared at the black and white clothing until he decided to pick it up, put it on his bed, and made mental note to leave it outside Jiwon’s door after he was done.

 

After packing the clothes, he decided to look through his cds and separated those that he wanted to keep and those that he decided to give away. These are particularly hard for him to give away since he spent a good fortune on them and he always liked to listen to music on his cd player, but he knew that he needed to let these things go because if not, he’d get stuck and never be able to move on with his life. With a heavy heart, he packed his cds, placed them carefully on a paper bag and labeled it, “ _Mom_ ”. He promised his mom that he would take these cds home, so they could donate it to the charity.

“ _Christmas is the season of giving, Junhoe. The charity could use all the donations they could get for the year-end garage sale. We wanted to give the children in the orphanage a New Year’s Eve party, so they’d be happy._ ”

  
Junhoe’s mom was always a giver. She started helping the community orphanage before she even gave birth to Yejin, which is why it’s very close to her heart. Junhoe smiled as he remembered his mother’s words and made another mental note to give her a hug when he comes home on the 2nd. It made him feel better knowing that his precious cds were gonna be sold for a good cause.

 

Junhoe looked around his room and smiled at how everything inside had their own stories. He looked at the bucket hat Hanbin got him for his birthday, the Bulbasaur stuffed toy that Yunhyeong bought him when they were in Japan, the picture frame that had a photo of him and Chanwoo when the latter finally convinced him to play laser tag, the bottle opener that Jinhwan bought for him when they were in Hawaii, and the neck pillow that Donghyuk gave each of them during Christmas. Junhoe smiled and told himself that while he needed to let many things go, these are the things that he treasures as they reminded him of all the good times he shared with his members.

 

“ _Junhoe, let’s go. Everyone’s waiting in the car._ ” Jinhwan called as he was busy putting on his shoes. Junhoe set aside everything that he was going to give away. He was almost finished, but he couldn’t bring himself to face the last thing that he needed to let go. Was he ready? Is this the right time? He didn’t know.

 _This could wait._ He thought to himself as he followed Jinhwan to the elevator.

The boys decided to spend their evening eating at a Japanese restaurant, all thanks to Yunhyeong’s strong craving for soba noodles. Because they had a schedule on the first day of the year, they all decided not to go home and just welcome the new year together. Junhoe missed his parents, his sister, and his dog, but as he looked around the familiar faces around him, he felt warm and fuzzy. Even though he was miles away from the house he grew up in, he knew he was home. These six loud boys were his home.

  
They got home a little after ten. Junhoe went straight to his room to get changed since he was tired from all the cleaning he did earlier. He knew this was it. It’s 2 hours before the new year and he had very little time to complete his decluttering. He didn’t know how he’d go about this. It’s not that he didn’t think of ways how he’d do this, it just that he never was satisfied with his ideas. So, he sat in front of his desk, picked up his pen and notebook, and started to write. He thought that there was no better way to pour his feelings and say goodbye to the person he loved the most by writing him a poem.

 

_You are the sun._

_I wake up in the morning in your warm embrace,_

_My heart feels warm at the sight of your face._

_But today I shall say goodbye to the sun,_

_And hope that tomorrow, my heart is still one._

_You are the moon._

_The darkness may envelop the night,_

_Yet I’ll still feel safe under your light._

_But today I shall say goodbye to the moon,_

_And hope that the flowers in my heart continue to bloom._

_You---_

 

Junhoe stopped. He was distracted by a yellow piece of paper carefully placed beside his books. It looked too good, too neat to be one of his scratch papers, so he put his pen down, and picked up the piece of paper.

 

**Junhoe,**

**I’m taking my chance. Please come to the rooftop if you see this. I’ll be waiting. - Jiwon**

 

Junhoe stared at the piece of paper on his hand. How long has this been sitting here? Did Jiwon enter his room earlier? How did he get in? He looked at his clock and saw that it was already half past eleven. It was December and the weather in Korea was too cold for someone to be out in the rooftop at this time. But this was Jiwon. No matter how many times Junhoe denies it, he couldn’t say no to the boy, so, he got up, picked up his coat, and went to the rooftop.

 

It was dark when he opened the door leading to the rooftop. The only light was coming from a lamp sitting beside the silhouette of a man holding a guitar.

 

_Baby set me on a fyah_

_Neoga bogo sipeun nariya_

_Neowa hamkkemyeon johasseul tende tende_

_Oerobji anhasseul tende tende tende_

_Igeon modeun ge ni tasiya_

_Neoga bogo sipeun nariya_

_Neowa hamkkemyeon johasseul tende tende_

_Oerobji anhasseul tende tende tende_

_Ara urin geunyang chinguya_

_Ara urin geoui gajogiya_

_Geunde wae nae soneul jaba Baby_

_Hetgallige hae_

Junhoe smiled. Jiwon was singing his favorite song. He walked towards him while thinking about how much he wanted to tell the boy that his song says everything Junhoe wanted to tell him.

 

“ _What are we doing here, hyung?_ ” Junhoe asked as he sat beside Jiwon. He felt the cold air brush against his face and it made him shiver.

 

“ _Ah, it’s too cold, isn’t it? I’m sorry, Junhoe. I just needed to tell you something right here._ ” Jiwon smiled at Junhoe. The latter looked away because goddamn, Jiwon looked beautiful. He looked beautiful everyday but somehow, tonight, under the moon and the stars, above the city lights of Seoul, he looked even more stunning. It made Junhoe’s heart skip a beat.

 

He didn’t know how to respond so he just kept staring at this beautiful boy beside him.

 

“ _It was right here, Junhoe._ ” Jiwon continued. “ _It was right in this very spot when I first cried. It was the first time I cried because of a reason not related to my family or the pressure of being an idol. No. It was right here when I first cried for a love that could never be._ ” Junhoe’s heart was beating fast. He had absolutely no idea where this conversation was going but he listened to Jiwon anyway. He wanted to know what the boy was feeling. He was always ready to listen. After all, it was the love of his life that was talking.

 

“ _I cried so hard that night because I realized that this wasn’t just a petty crush. I was in love. Big time. I wanted so much to tell that person how much I loved them, but I got too scared. I was in too deep, Junhoe. I don’t think my heart can handle a rejection. Not when I just admitted to myself how in love I am with this person._ ” Junhoe noticed Jiwon’s expression change. He was more serious now. He didn’t look hurt or sad, he looked hopeful.

 

“ _Did you ever get to tell that person how much you love them?_ ” Junhoe's voice was shaking but he still tried to talk. “ _There’s no better time than now, hyung. Tomorrow is not promised._ ”

 

“ _Do you think I should, Junhoe? Do you think I’ll succeed?_ ” Junhoe looked straight into Jiwon’s eyes. “ _Whether you’ll succeed or get rejected is out of your control, what matters is you tried. Not many people get the chance to tell people they love that they love them. Take the chance, hyung._ ”

 

Jiwon strummed his guitar. “ _Do you know my song Lean on Me, Junhoe?_ ” Junhoe smiled answered, “ _Of course, hyung. I think I’ve listened to the whole Love and Fall album for a hundred times already._ ”

 

“ _I wrote that song for you, Junhoe. I wanted you to know how much I wanted to be your shoulder to cry on, but I was too afraid to say it – so I wrote a song. I wanted to tell you how much I wanted to be there for you when you were down and how much I wanted to be the reason for your beautiful smile. I got to scared to tell you that I wanted to be the one to lift you up when you are down, so I thought of writing you a song._ ” Junhoe froze. He didn’t know how to respond to Jiwon’s sudden confession. The love of his life writing him a song? _Ha, I must be dreaming_ , Junhoe thought to himself.

 

“ _W-what? Hyung, are you serious?_ ” Junhoe’s voice cracked as he was asking Jiwon.

 

“ _I am, Junhoe. I don’t know where I got the courage to tell you but maybe I’m just sick of hiding it from you. Hmm, Junhoe, I want you to listen. It’s 3 minutes before 12 o’clock and I want to tell you this before we enter the new year so please, just listen._ ”

 

“ _Okay, hyung. I will._ ”

 

Jiwon smiled at Junhoe, “ _To be honest, I didn’t know how it started. One day, you’re just my loud bandmate that eats hot bars like crazy, then suddenly, you were the love of my life. I was so confused and afraid because this was the first time that I felt something like this. I didn’t know how to handle so much…. feelings._ ” Jiwon held Junhoe’s hands.

 

“ _I see the whole universe in your eyes, Junhoe. You don’t know how crazy you make my heart go. I don't know how you do it, but you just make me wanna protect you from all the bad things in this world. I want to make you eggs in the morning so you’d stop eating ramen, too much ramen is bad for your health, you know. I want to go to amusement parks with you and ride the rollercoaster just so you’d grab my arm for the whole ride and I can see your smile. I wanna pair with you for the rest of the best friend stages because I love holding your hand. I wanna be your person, Junhoe, just as you are mine. I’m in love with you. But like what you said, whether I’ll get rejected or accepted is out of my control. It’s all up to you now, Junhoe. Just please be gentle with my heart._ ” Jiwon smiled at Junhoe. The latter was out of words. He couldn’t believe that the love of his life just confessed to him. Kim freaking Jiwon just told him that he’s in love with him.

 

“ _10 seconds, Junhoe._ ”

 

10…

“ _Will_ ”

9…

“ _You_ ”

8....

“Be”

7…

“ _My Boyfriend?_ ”

6…

5....

4....

“ _I thought you’d never ask._ ” Junhoe smiled, and said,

3….

2….

1….

“ _Happy New Year, Boyfriend._ ”

 

The sky was lit with fireworks of different colors and patterns and everyone was cheering loudly but all Junhoe could see and hear was Jiwon running around the rooftop.

 

“ _HAPPY FREAKING NEW YEAR!!!!!!!! JUNHOE IS MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!! I AM KOO JUNHOE’S BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!_ ” Jiwon ran like a kid while shouting his lungs out.

 

Junhoe smiled at the sight of the love of his life. It’s the start of another year. A year where he decided to start over, but he smiled when he realized that while he got rid of many things, he wasn’t leaving his feelings behind after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on twitter: @hanbeans_ xx


End file.
